Everytime I Close My Eyes
by TransformCobra
Summary: Small Story about Puck and Sam, or Suck. 'Dude, your mouth is huge. How many tennis balls can you fit in it' Puck  Title part of the song Billionaire by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars


Author's Note: So the second season of Glee is up! Hell yea, And I was thinking of making small one-shots based on each episode. These one is mainly because of the whole tennis balls line. Total Sam/Puck bromance in the near future, just saying. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. If I did, there would be a major orgy happening in the choir room. So please enjoy and tell me what you think?

* * *

Crazy, hot, drunken night. Sam woke up but ass naked next to the running back, Noah Puckerman. How the hell did this happen? He shifted to his side to face the sleeping jock. He had to admit that Puck looked sexy sleeping next to him but his huge arm was making his lower body numb. Puck wiggled his nose and then opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey" he spoke softly to Puck.

"Hi" He responded. Puck's voice was a bit raspy. He let go of Sam and stretched his body, resulting in several cracks of the back.

"You're just going to leave?" Sam asked. "Not even a kiss goodbye?"

Puck turned around buttoning his pants and zipping carefully. He smiled widely, crawling over the bed and kissing the boy on the lips. Sam felt the boy wanting more but pulled back and groaned a little. Puck found a black shirt and put it on.

"I want that shirt back eventually." Sam spoke.

"Yea whatever" Puck smirked. "It will be covered in something special too."

Sam chuckled and stretched his frame on the bed. Noah left the room. After hearing Noah start up his truck and leave, he got a set of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He started his shower water and examined his body. Bit marks, and hickeys near his pecks and perfectly shaped nail marks at his hips. He got in the shower and washed his hair and grabbed his axe body wash. Last night was his first but he was drunk as well. Maybe he could have his first sober sex with Puck. The memories were now flooding back. The way Puck kissed his neck and firmly gripped his waist. When his hands roamed to the front of him. Those muscular arms wrapped around him. His own hand was traveling down his body mimicking the way Puck did with his mouth. He gasped softly as he started jerking off. The pure images of last night was good enough to make him cum, and then he thought maybe shower sex would be hotter. Watching the hot water roll off those muscles of Puck's. He hummed and started cleaning his house before his parents got home.

Puck got home and luckily his mom was still sleeping. His sister was in the kitchen eating a bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Noah, you're home" She exclaimed. He went up and hugged her from behind. "How was your party?"

"It was good sis." He answered her and grabbed a bowl and the milk.

"So, did you kiss him?" She asked as he started pouring the cereal in.

"Yea I did. We did a lot of kissing" He smirked about the night. The way Sam screamed his name when they were both close to climax. When he was pumping in and out of Sam, the moans and dirty words exchanged. Damn it was hot. And he thought he would never stop thinking dirty thoughts about his friend. But Sam was the guy to do so. He could die happy now. But he would rather marry Sam first then die. Or maybe a least have sex sober enough to remember every single minute. Next time he should watch Sam put his whole dick and balls into that huge mouth. And those lips, so so big and juicy.

"You guys didn't do the nasty did you?" Sarah asked. Puck just grabbed his and his sister's bowl and put it in the sink. "Noah answer me"

"You don't want to know" Puck simply stated.

"Eww...Noah" She screamed.

"Hey, you asked." He spoke "Remember, mom knows nothing of this until the right time 'kay?"

"Yea, yea just go take a shower, you nasty freak" Sarah pushed her brother toward the stairs. She then jumped over the coach and flipped on the television. Puck did what his sister said. He took a shower and thought of the night with Sam. Which came down to the hundredth time he has jacked off to Sam Evans.

Besides having to tell his mom about his deep, loving feelings for a boy named Sam Evans, he was pretty damn happy in life.


End file.
